iNeed You
by StarFreak01
Summary: “That’s right. Carly will be gone for three weeks vacationing with Spencer in California.” Freddie said. “I still can’t believe you’re leaving me with this.” Sam told Carly. Seddie
1. Midnight Crying in a Hallway

**Disclaimer: **I do not own iCarly. If i did, I don't know what would happen but it would be awesome!! :)

iNeed You

Chapter 1;MidnightCrying in a Hallway 

"And 5...4...3...2!" Freddie called from behind the camera. Tonight was another broadcast of the web show, iCarly. Carly and Sam stood in front of the camera, wearing swimsuits and sunglasses. Carly's bathing suit was pink with a white flower pattern, but she had a thin, white, see-through cover up over it that was untied. On her feet were matching pink flip-flops. Sam's suit was a navy blue one-piece with tropical green stars and swirls scattered around it. A matching green sash was tied around her waist. She had her usual converse sneakers on, which made Freddie smile. 'I guess that's just Sam'. He thought.

"Hellooo Earthlings!" Carly called.

"Bonjour! And Bon Ete!" Sam said in French, her favorite language solely based on the fact that she loved French cuisine.

"What she said was…" Carly began.

"HAPPY SUMMER!!" The two shouted into the camera.

"Today on iCarly, we're celebrating the fact the summer is officially here!" Carly stated happily. "Warm weather, beaches, swimming pools…"

"And most importantly, no school!" Sam added. "Ya can't get detention if you're not in school!"

"Note the appropriate inflatable palm trees and beach chairs." Carly said, sweeping her hands as if she were a showcase model on TV. The set was decorated with two palm trees, two chairs, and a table between the two chairs. On the table was a jar full of sand.

"Carly's brother, Spencer, even let us borrow his jar of sand from Mexico!" Sam told their 'audience'. "But sadly, this is not just a Happy Summer celebration, but a Bon Voyage party." She clicked the 'aww' button on her remote.

Freddie took this cue to step out from behind the camera and stand next to Sam. She gave him her usual disgusted look. He hoped she would save the insults until after the show, and not bring attention to his smooth legs. Freddie was also wearing swim trunks, but with a matching shirt. He had sunglasses perched on his head.

"That's right. Carly will be gone for three weeks vacationing with Spencer in California." He said. 

"I still can't believe you're leaving me with this." Sam told Carly, motioning with her hands to Freddie. Freddie scowled and Carly just laughed.

"I think you'll live." Carly said to Sam, then turned to the camera. "But don't worry, we won't leave you iCarly-less for too long! Sam and Freddie will keep up the web casts while I'm gone, and I'm bringing a camera with me to document my fabulous vacation. I'll put the videos up here, on the iCarly website."

"Okay, dork, you're done here. Now get back behind the camera before you and your hair-less legs make more people hurl." Sam insulted. Freddie frowned again and stomped back to the camera so the show could go on as normal. 

---

When the show ended the trio took the elevator down from the set and to the apartments main floor.

"I need a fruit kabob." Sam said and made a bee-line to the fridge, taking out a covered platter filled with her desired snack, and placing in onto the island in Carly's kitchen. "You guys want lemonade?" She called from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Freddie and Carly said simultaneously. Sam got the pitcher out of the fridge and three glasses from a cabinet. Carly and Freddie joined her in the kitchen and stationed themselves around the island. They each grabbed a fruit kabob.

"So what do you want to do next week on iCarly?" Freddie asked Sam, taking a chunk of cantaloupe off of the skewer and popping it into his mouth.

"I could shove a watermelon down your pants." Sam said rudely, putting another piece of fruit in her mouth. Carly covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"I find that very offensive!" Freddie shouted at her.

"Never stopped me before." Sam replied half heartedly.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive these three weeks." Freddie muttered under his breath. Sam heard this and gave him a strange look, one he'd never seen on her before. He couldn't figure it out, because she turned her head away before he could. 'Why didn't she insult me?' Freddie wondered.

"Oh! Freddie, here's the spare key to the apartment, now that I'm thinking about it." Carly said, getting a key from a near-by drawer and handing it to Freddie.

"Why does he get the key?" Sam complained.

"Because you'd probably sneak in and live here while I'm gone." Carly said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. _I'm_ trustworthy." Freddie said with satisfaction.

"Yeah yeah. Just because that happened before, doesn't mean it'll happen again! Besides, the apartment was fine!" Sam defended herself. 

"There was a live raccoon in the ducts!" Carly said. Sam opened her mouth to retort, but closed her mouth and went back to her fruit kabob. Freddie smiled at this. It was rare for anyone to win a fight with Sam.

"So, Freddo, when do you want to plan the next iCarly? I can come over tomorrow." Sam asked, picking up another kabob. 

"Uh, sure. Tomorrows okay." Freddie said apprehensively. This was weird. Sam actually being civil toward him?

She must of sensed his confusion because she then said, "Good, 'cause I just want to get this over with so I don't have to do anything more than I have to with you." She smirked at Freddie's expression then turned back to her kabob.

Spencer jolted out from his room and strolled into the kitchen. He was wearing board shorts and a floral pattern top.

"Hey guys! Sorry to say it, but we need to pack, Carls." Spencer told her, carrying a brown leather suitcase with multiple colorful stickers. It was very Spencer.

"Sure Spence." Carly said, she turned back to her friends, "I guess I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah." Sam replied sadly. The two friends exchanged a hug. When the parted, Freddie went in for a hug with Carly as well, but Sam grabbed him by his shirt collar and began to drag him away. "Come on, Geek-o."

---

"You sure you _have_ to go to California?" Freddie pleaded, giving Sam a sideways glance. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it through the week.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Me and Spencer haven't gone anywhere out of Seattle in a while. It'll be nice to get away." Carly responded. Freddie looked slightly hurt until Sam nudged him with her elbow. 

"We'll miss ya, Carls." Sam said. The three of them came together in a group hug and said their goodbyes. Spencer came down a moment after that and joined the hug. They all said goodbye once more, then Carly and Spencer were on their way.

"GRAAA!" Came a screech from behind them. 

"Ahhh!!" Sam and Freddie screamed and turned around to be met by wart.

"OUT OF MY LOBBY!" Lewbert screamed. The friends exchanged a glance and hurried upstairs.

"He's so weird." Freddie said once they were away from the strange lobby man. 

"You're tellin' me! The man threatened me with a ham sandwich once." Sam let out a laugh. She looked at a wall clock near by. "I'm going to go home before I miss my chance at eating dinner. See ya!" 

Sam walked down to the lobby again, and Freddie heard another cry of detest. He smile to himself. He couldn't wait for tomorrow so he could see her again.

'Wait… What was that?' Freddie franticly thought. Before he could think about it anymore, he rushed into his apartment.

---

It was about 1 o'clock in the morning, and Freddie had just been awoken by a strange noise. He had never been a heavy sleeper, but even this time Freddie wasn't sure if was he heard was reality. He pulled back the covers and got himself out of bed.

He defiantly heard something. Someone was out in the hall! He walked to the door and managed to get a look through the peep hole. All he could make out was a mass of blonde hair from the darkness.

Freddie quickly unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Now he could hear the sound the blonde was making, it was no longer muffled. She was crying.

"Oh my gosh." Freddie whispered to himself. "Sam?"

Her head snapped up to reveal her face. The light coming from a near-by window caught on the tears in her blue eyes.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" Sam sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked sincerely. It wasn't often that he saw Sam like this. In fact, he had never seen Sam like this.

"Nothing. Go away." She whispered, trying to punch him in the arm but missing. She let out another sob and buried her face in her hands. "Just go away." Freddie sat next to her and put her arm around her.

"No… shhh… it's okay. Everything will be alright."

And they sat there together, though most of the night, Freddie comforting the girl who never felt anything. Only she did feel something, Freddie just didn't know. But that was it. She sat in his arms, balling until sleep came. But even then they still sat there, sleeping in each others arms. Occasionally a loose tear would glide down Sam's cheek, but it didn't matter. And both of them may never admit it, but that sleep was the best one they'd ever had.

---

:3 woo-hoo! My first iCarly fic!

This is going to be a chapter story, so don't worry. ;) You'll find out next chapter why Sam is crying.

Don't be too harsh if I didn't get the feel of the show, yet. Once I write and watch more of it, I'll get it better.

Review, please!

-Freak-a-Dee


	2. Teary Confessions and Soggy Waffles

iNeed You  
Chapter 2; Teary Confessions and Soggy Waffles

"Freddie!? Freddie Benson? FREDDIE!!"

Freddie stirred. He thought he heard someone calling his name. He lifted an arm and whipped the sleep out of one of his eyes. He went to move out of bed when he realized something.

He was still in the hallway. And Sam was still nestled in the crook of his arm.

"Sam!" Freddie whispered into her ear. She began to move and her eyes blinked open. "You okay?"

"I think so, Freddie. I fe-" Sam stopped mid-sentence and her eyes grew wide. "FREDDIE?!"

"Sam, I-" Freddie began when the door flung open. He whipped his head to the door to see who was there.

"Freddie Benson, what are you DOING?!" She yelled.

"MOM!" He cried, and leaped up and away from the floor. But, Sam had still been leaning on him, causing her to fall.

"Ow!" She said quietly, slowly getting up. "Err… Hey Mrs. Benson! How was your sleep?"

"Aren't you that girl that always gives my Freddie a hard time?" Mrs. Benson asked, crossing her arms and tearing her gaze off of her son.

"Uh…"

"Mom, it's okay." Freddie said, jumping to Sam's defense. He yelled at himself internally. Why would he defend Sam, of all people?

"Oh, is it now? You think it's okay for me to wake up and go into your room and find that my son has disappeared!?"

"Not when you put it that way." Freddie said sheepishly.

Mrs. Benson smirked. "And do you care to tell me why you two were out in the hallway together?"

Sam and Freddie exchanged a glance. Sam just nodded and Freddie took a deep breath. _Why is Sam acting like this? Is it because of why she was crying last night?_ Freddie wondered.

"Okay. I heard someone crying in the hallway last night, it woke me up, so I went to see who it was and it was Sam. I was just comforting her, and we just sorta fell asleep like that." As Freddie explained himself, his mothers smirk fell.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, enveloping Sam in a hug. "Honey are you okay? Come inside, let me make you something to eat! Pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles definitely." Sam said, walking into the house behind Mrs. Benson and closing the door behind her, leaving Freddie in the hall. Freddie just shook his head as the door opened again. "What are you still out here? Come on!" Sam grabbed his arm and dragged him in. Freddie's mom was in the joining kitchen busy making the waffle batter.

Freddie decided it would be best not to sit in the kitchen with his mom, but to see why Sam had been so upset. He led her to the couch that faced away from the kitchen.

"Sam, will you please tell me what's going on?" Freddie asked. Sam narrowed her eyes and Freddie instantly regretted asking. "But if you don't want to, that's okay."

Sam let out a strange laugh and wiped her eye. "No, it's okay. You deserve to know, even if you're a nerd." Freddie smiled.

"Thanks. It's good to know you think of me as that good of a friend." Sam smiled.

"Don't push your luck."

"Sorry."

"Okay… I haven't talked to anyone about this so…" Sam said, she looked at her hands as she fiddled with them in her lap

"What about Carly?" Freddie asked. Sam seemed to cringe at the mention of her best friend.

"Nope. But… yeah." Sam exhaled, preparing herself. "My parents have been fighting a lot lately. I mean, when I come home from Carly's they would already be at it. And it would always end with my dad leaving with the car and my mom running up to her room and slamming the door.

"One time, I remember coming home late one night, and my parents didn't even notice because they were so angry at each other. My mom even threw one of the pots I made in ceramics at my Dad. It's good she has terrible aim, it hit the wall instead." Sam's eyes began to tear and Freddie placed a hand on her knee. She breathed in and continued her story.

"Last night I came home and I could tell it was worse that normal. I don't know why they were fighting, but I heard my name thrown around a bit, and my mom mentioned some woman I've never heard before. And I was in my room, but I could hear them…" Sam stopped herself, like she wasn't sure she wanted to tell the last part. Freddie rubbed her knee and gave her an encouraging nod. Sam gave a sort of sad smile.

"Then all of the sudden the house was quite, and I heard the front door slam and my dad drive away in his car. Just like normal. But then I knew that things weren't normal when my mom came to my room instead of going to hers. She told me… She… told me…" Sam broke into tears. Freddie took her into another hug, whispering comfort into her ear. He was surprised, to say the least. He had never seen anyone this upset, much less Sam. She seemed like a different person. Sam looked up into Freddie's eyes.

"They're getting a divorce, Freddie. And it's all my fault!" She whispered.

"It's not your fault!" Freddie told her.

"She _told_ me! She said that my dad wasn't the right dad for me. She said it was for _me_ that they were divorcing!"

"Sam, that's outrageous. It's _not_ your fault!" Freddie insisted.

"Waffles!" Freddie's mom called from the kitchen.

"Gosh, Freddie! Now I'm going to cry into my waffles. And no one likes a soggy waffle." Sam said, pushing him away from her and wiping her eyes. Freddie smiled and picked himself off of his couch and into that kitchen. Sam was already smiling and laughing with his mom with a plate, while Mrs. Benson loaded waffles onto it. Freddie marveled at this. Sam had been cry only a few moments ago, and now she was smiling and laughing with waffles? He walked into the kitchen with his mom and Sam, grabbed a plate and some waffles.

"Let's think of iCarly idea's while we eat." Freddie suggested sitting down across from Sam.

"I don't know if I can concentrate right now." Freddie cringed. Would he make Sam cry into her waffles? "These waffles are to amazing." Sam took a large forkful of waffle and shoved it into her mouth.

Freddie's smile returned. The Sam he knew had never left.

--

Sorry!

It seems like my updates take so long when other writers are updating almost everyday. I feel bad! D:

Forgive me and REVIEW!!

-The Freak-a-Dee


	3. Stickey Notes and Pigeon Poop

iNeed You  
Chapter 3; Stickey Notes and Pigeon Poop

Sam inhaled three servings of waffles.

Freddie couldn't figure out how she fit all that food in that small body.

She forked down one last bite and pushed back her plate. "Man, that really hit the spot!"

"You're telling' me." Freddie commented. He had only eaten two waffles. Sam gave his a evil stare and he quickly brought up a new subject. "You want to go in my room and work on iCarly, or do something else for a bit?"

Sam pondered this for a second. "I've already seen and humiliated you're room enough in the past month. I think I could spare you this one time." She smiled a strange smile. "But I think I need to grab a change of clothes anyway. I _am_ wearing PJ's still." She got up and walked down the hall to his room.

"Wait, you don't have any clothes in my room!" Freddie told her, glancing over to his mom to make sure she wasn't listening in.

"Sure I do! I put some in here a while ago just in case." She poked her head out of his doorway and looked at him. "I have backup clothes everywhere. You'd be surprised."

"Do I even want to kn-"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Sam popped her head back into Freddie's room and closed the door shut. He heard some fumbling and a bit of muttering. Freddie prayed for the well-being of his room and all the items inside. It wasn't too long before she emerged from his room. She was wearing blue jean kapris and a white tee-shirt with a purple design on the bottom. She was brushing her hair with his hairbrush, and Freddie noticed a hair band around her wrist. Sam put the brush on the counter and put her hair half up-half down with precision and speed.

"Hope I don't have lice." She stated simply, picking up the brush and throwing it at him. He yelped and fumbled for the brush in the air, but managed to catch it.

"Fredward, be careful!" Freddie's mom called from the family room, where she was watching Oprah. Sam chuckled.

"What? Throwing hairbrushes indoors could very well be dangerous!" Freddie proclaimed.

"Yeah yeah." Sam said nonchalantly. "Just get ready so we can go. I know what we're going to do."

"What?" Freddie asked.

"You'll never find out if you don't get ready!" She said, making her way to the family room and giving Freddie a shove. "If you need me, I'll be with you mom and Oprah, improving my self-esteem." He sighed and walked into his bedroom.

"What to wear, what to wear." He asked himself, giving a survey of his closet. He looked around to see the damage that Sam had done. It seemed to be very minimal, but there was a shirt on his bed with a post-it on it. "Huh." He picked the post-it off of the shirt.

'This shirt is the least-dorky in your collection. Wear it today so you don't embarrass yourself. -Sam'.

"Well, okay" He said, taking the shirt and putting it on. He paired it with blue jeans. The shirt was green with a collar and blue stripes. He walked out into his bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth, then headed to the family room. He stopped at the sight he saw.

Sam and his mother talking happily over Oprah. _Sam_ being civil towards _his_ mom. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He let out a small noise from the pain of the pinch, causing Sam to turn and look at him. A smile spread across her face.

"I see you found my note." She said.

"Kinda hard to miss." Sam smiled and got up from the couch.

"Nice talkin' to ya, Freddie's mom, but we have plans." She walked to Freddie and grabbed him by the wrist. "Come on, Dorkward." She said, pulling him with her out the door.

"Bye Mom! Be back in a while. I've got my phone!" Freddie closed the door behind him and they were off to Sam's mystery destination. They walked down the stairs, through the empty lobby, and out of the hotel.

"Come on, Sam! Give me a hint!" Freddie begged. He was walking right next to her, but Sam never loosened her grip on his wrist.

"Why would I give _you_ a hint?" Sam replied. "Besides, you should be able to figure it out for yourself, being a dork and all."

"That's a very rude thing to say!" Freddie whined. Sam only smiled and walked faster, dragging Freddie behind her.

"Com'on." She said, looking over her shoulder at him. "You're tellin' me you have no idea where I'm taking you?"

"Into a dark, secluded alley to beat me up?" Freddie guessed with a playful grin on his face. Sam scowled and dug her nails into his skin for a moment. "Ow!"

"Yeah, that's what you get!"

Freddie didn't respond, but looked around him. The area was familiar, but he still couldn't think of where Sam might be taking him. She quickly turned a corner and smiled.

"Here we are!" Before the two was a green park. Freddie smiled. Now he remembered. Carly, Sam and him would go there a lot when they were in elementary school, much to Sam's displeasure. She always hated him coming, but Carly let him tag along.

"The park? Why the park?" Freddie asked as they entered one of the only squares of grass in the city.

"Because we haven't been here in years. And it sounded like a good idea at the time." Sam said. She stopped were she was and dropped Freddie's wrist. "It seems kinda stupid, now that you say it."

Freddie didn't want to hurt Sam again. "No no!" He said quickly. "This is fun! Race ya to the swings?" Sam's smile reappeared.

"1, 2, 3... GO!" She yelled, taking of with Freddie at her heels. Of course, Sam won, and was able to pick the swing she wanted.

The only one without bird poop on it.

"Yuck, Sam! I'm not sitting on those swings." Freddie proclaimed.

"Hey, it was you're idea to go on the swings. I would have settled for the slide, or something." Sam said, pumping her feet to move the swing.

Freddie mumbled something to himself, then stationed himself behind Sam's swing. When she came back, he pushed her forward with a smile. She looked back and stopped her swing.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, there's no way I'm going on any of those swings, so…" He gave her a light push on the back and the swing moved slightly.

"You're such a dork." Sam said, but allowed him to push her. They enjoyed themselves for about 10 minutes when thunder cracked above their heads. Freddie let out a startled scream, and Sam laughed at him as she stopped the swing. She jumped off and thunder rumbled once more. Rain began to fall shortly after, and Sam smiled and looked up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked her, walking over.

"What's it to ya?" She asked, looking down and giving him a small push. The rain fell harder, quickly soaking them both. Freddie didn't seem to notice as he looked at Sam with a fire in his eyes. He pushed her, but with more force than intended. She fell back and landed on her back. Both their eyes were wide with shock, then Sam narrowed hers. She grabbed his leg and yanked it out from under him. He fell hard onto his butt.

"Ouch! Sam!" He whined. She smiled mischievously and launched herself on top of him. They rolled around the park play fighting, though the muddy grass and mulch. All the kids at the park before had already run home because of the rain.

They finally stopped. Sam had pinned Freddie down so he couldn't move.

"We're all muddy and wet." Freddie observed. Sam let out a single laugh.

"Thank you, Captain Dorkwad." Sam said. She got up off of him and brushed off some mulch chips from her clothes. "Hey, do I have any mulch on my butt?" she turned herself around so Freddie could look for the missed mulch chips.

"No." He said. "But you got one in you're hair. Here." He got up and gently pulled the mulch from her soft hair. He let his hand linger there for a moment more than necessary. She began to turn back and he quickly put his hand down.

"Thanks, Freddo! Here." She hardly brushed off all the mulch from his back and smiled. Freddie offered a small smile. "Okay, I guess we should get back to your place" She said with a twinge of sadness.

"Yeah. My mom might freak if we stay out in the rain too much longer." Freddie agreed.

"Race ya!" She said and the both raced back to his apartment.

Freddie smiled. He was, of course, behind Sam. He watched her slightly wet curls bounce as she ran. He sighed and tried to catch up with her.

--

They walked into the lobby and back up to the apartment. Entering Freddie's home, his mom was instantly on them like a cougar. She hurried them both onto the tile in the kitchen.

"What in heaven were you two doing to get so muddy?" She asked. Freddie made up a lame excuse that a car ran into a puddle and it splashed onto them on their way home. His trusting mother bought it.

"Do you want me to leave, Mrs. Benson? I don't have an extra set of clothes." Sam asked.

"In the rain? Nonsense. What kind of mother would I be to send a child out in the rain?" Mrs. Benson said. "You can wear some of Freddie's clothes."

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Of course! Come along, dear. Take off you're shoes and we'll pick out something nice for you to wear." Mrs. Benson ushered her away and Sam looked over her shoulder pleadingly at Freddie. He just shrugged his shoulders and took off his shoes.

A couple moments later, Sam emerged from his room with a pile of his clothes in hand. She gave him a disgusted look and walked into the bathroom. Freddie's mom called him in next.

"What do you want me to wear now? We aren't going out later, are we?" He asked his mom. She had some clothes already laid out on the bed.

"Wear this." His mother instructed. She then walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Okaay." Freddie said and rolled his eyes. He quickly changed out of the wet clothes and into dry ones.

He left his room and placed his dirty clothes into the laundry basket. At the same time Sam walked out of the family bathroom.

"Hey." She said, tugging on the shirt she was wearing. It was light blue with small white stripes. She also had on his grey cotton sweat pants with the drawstring tied tightly and flopping down. Her hair was up in a ponytail-bun thing.

"I like your clothes. Were ever did you get them?" He asked with a playful smile.

"Dorks-R-Us." She fired back. Freddie cocked an eyebrow.

"That was uncalled for." He said.

"So was your birth." She replied.

"Ouch." He said. "No need to get mean!"

"Of course there is! I'm wearing your clothes, and I have to stay here until the rain stops, and I'll have to walk home in these clothes and my mom will already be wondering were I was all day, and now she'll want to know why I'm wearing a male's clothes!" She hissed. "And she already is overly paranoid." Her face darkened and she quickly turned away and sat on Freddie's couch. He sighed and whacked his head. Why did he have to go and be all stupid?

He walked over the couch and sat himself down next to her. She was staring blankly ahead. A tear formed in her eyes and fell down her cheek. Freddie hesitantly put an arm around his upset friend. She didn't push him away, but that's not what surprised him the most.

She put his head on his shoulder and mumbled three words.

"Thank you, Freddie."

--

Aww!! This chapter was really fluffy, was it not?

'If you need me, I'll be with you mom and Oprah, improving my self-esteem'- :D I loved this line.

I really like this story, but I should probably be writing my other one. Oh well, Seddie was calling me :3

Review!!

-Freak-a-Dee


	4. A Fight and the Berry Blitz

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

iNeed You  
Chapter 4; A Fight and the Berry Blitz

"What if we do another Messin' with Lewbert?" Sam suggested. Freddie pondered this idea. The two internet stars were now sitting in the iCarly studio, by much 'persuasion' by Sam, trying to come up with something to do for the next iCarly episode.

"We did that the show after last. Don't you think we should leave him alone for a bit?" Freddie replied. A ping-like sound swelled from his laptop, Freddie clicked his mouse and a smile emerged from his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked, smirking. Freddie shot her a look.

"I got an e-mail from Carly with some video clips!"

"Well, read it out loud!" Sam demanded.

"Okay, okay! Here,"

'Hey Sam and Freddie! Hope you're doing okay without me!

Me and Spencer are having a great time in California. We've been to Disney Land and Sea World already, and I have a few picture and videos of that attached. I really wish that you guys could be here with us!!

-Carly'

Freddie finished reading the letter, then Sam scooted over to him so they could watch the videos and look at the pictures. One video was of Spencer and a seal from Sea world. Needless to say, it didn't end well and Spencer ended up covered in water and the stench of fish. Sam laughed at Spencer's mishap. Freddie turned his head to look at her. Her smile glowed and he didn't know why, but he almost thought that she looked _beautiful. _

Sam turned her head to look at Freddie, still smiling.

"We have to show this on iCa-" She began, but stopped. A blush crept onto her cheeks. Freddie cocked an eyebrow, what was wrong with her? She cleared her throat and pushed him away from her. "Gosh, geek! I know I'm wearing your shirt and all, but lets keep personal bubbles in mind."

Freddie blushed. He hadn't noticed how close he was to her.

"Heh-erm- sorry." Freddie mumbled and scooted away. Sam narrowed her eyes then put on her signature smirk.

'Great, here it comes,' Freddie thought.

"What's wrong, Fredward? Since you're 'future wife' Carly is gone, you need to find another girl to go all gaa-gaa over? Well, I can tell you, I am _not_ you're girl." Sam rebuked. Freddie felt his jaw drop.

"What?! No way, I don't like _you_." He said harshly. By the look of hurt in Sam's eyes, Freddie knew that he went to far. Sam got up and began to walk to the door. "Sam, wait!"

"No, I get it. You could never like _me_ because there's perfect little Carly you can swoon over. And I'm only her mean, ugly rebel-of-a sidekick. I could never amount to _that_." Sam began to rush to the door.

"Sam! I didn't mean-" Freddie called after her. Sam stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him.

"Freddie, you don't have to apologize to me. You were only being _truthful_, after all." She replied, her words dripping with venom and ruthlessly piercing through Freddie's skin.

And with that, she whipped herself around and slammed the door behind her.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Freddie told himself, hitting himself lightly in the head. He thought about calling her cell phone, but there was no way she'd answer his calls.

He had to go after her.

Freddie quickly raced out the door leading from the iCarly studio and took each step going down two at a time. Freddie raced down to the lobby. Sam had already left the building. Ignoring protests from Lewbert, Freddie dashed out of the apartment complex.

He looked down the street both way's, but a familiar shade of blonde caught his eye rushing into a certain smoothie place across the street. Freddie smiled and carefully made his way to her.

Before walking into the Groovy Smoothie, Freddie thought about what to say and do. He knew now that he had really upset Sam, because whenever something upsetting happened to her, she drowned herself in Strawberry Splat smoothie.

Freddie drew in a breath and walked inside. He cringed as the bell on the door rang, and Sam's head whipped to see who had entered. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him and she turned away. Sam quickly ordered and went to her favorite seat in the corner next to the window.

Freddie went up to the counter and ordered his favorite, Berry Blitz. Once he received his smoothie, he walked over to Sam's table. It only had two chairs, but when Sam, Carly, and he came, they would pull up a third.

"Hey." He said softly. She looked up at him, gave him a mean look, than focused on her smoothie. Freddie let out his breath, unaware he had been holding it. Part of him expected her to beat him up right then and there in the Groovy Smoothie. He tentatively sat down.

"I never said you could sit there." She said harshly, not looking up at him.

"Well, you never said that I couldn't, either." Freddie replied, taking a slurp of his smoothie.

"Okay. You can't sit here." Sam rebutted. Freddie sighed.

"Sam, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't-" Freddie began, looking at Sam even though she wasn't looking at him. She snorted and looked up.

"Oh, puh-lease!"

"Let me finish!" Freddie shouted. Sam threw up her hands and looked back down at her smoothie. "Thank you. As I was saying, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you're my best friend. I don't really think of you like that… and I'm pretty sure you don't think of me like that either." Sam began to blush, but Freddie didn't notice.

"I've known so much long than Carly, and been friends with you longer, even though you've teased me the whole time. And I definitely don't think you are mean or ugly. I think that you're beautiful, because you're not afraid to be yourself and you always tell the truth. You're definitely not ugly." Freddie ended. He thought he had done good, because now Sam was smiling.

"Freddie," Sam started, looking up from her drink, "You're such a dork." Her smile grew wider and so did Freddie's.

"Aww… Am I sensing a hug?" Freddie asked, holding out his arms.

"Psh, you wish." Sam said, smirking and drawing more smoothie into her mouth through the straw.

"What's so wrong with hugging me?" Freddie shot at her.

"I happen to have cacophobia." Sam replied nonchalantly.

"What-o-phobia?"

"It's the feat of ugliness. I'm freaked out just looking at ya, not to mention the thought of bodily contact." Sam told Freddie, taking a sip of her smoothie with a smile.

"You know, I should be the one mad at you." Freddie told her.

"At least I'm not the one with turophobia." Sam deadpanned. After a moment of silence from Freddie, Sam looked at him and said, "The fear of cheese."

"Ah." Freddie replied. "How do you know all of these crazy phobias, anyway?"

"Too much time looking up stupid stuff on the internet." Sam told him. Freddie chuckled and he finally relaxed. Sam wasn't mad at him anymore. He didn't know what he would do for three weeks without her.

* * *

Ahaha! But he's doing just fine without Carly. ;)

Sorry this took so long, but I've had a ton of homework, plus posting Dance. This one is a bit shorter, but I hit a wall and we are lucky it was as long as it is.

I'm planning that the next chapter will be the first iCarly webcast without Carly. So that should be exciting. :3

-The Freak-a-Zoid


	5. Webshows and Freaking out Gibby

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all.

iNeed You  
Chapter 5; Webshows and Freaking out Gibby

"Okay, we have everything planned for today." Freddie said, standing in the Shay's kitchen with a clipboard in hand. "Opening credits, Eat Emmett Eat, Blab Cam, and then the hallway obstacle course. Are we good with everything?

Sam, who had been eating a popsicle the entire time, nodded exuberantly. "Sounds good to me."

"Great!" Freddie said, putting down his clipboard. "Hey, where did you get the popsicle?"

"Fridge."

"Sam! You can't just take their food when they aren't even home!" Freddie exclaimed.

"And why not? Are you scared you _true love_ will be upset with you?" Sam mocked, pouting her lower lip. Freddie narrowed his eyes.

"_No_. I'm just upset because they trusted _me_ with the key, and now they won't because half their food will be gone and they'll think I wasn't responsible enough." He ranted. Sam just rolled her eyes while throwing away her popsicle stick, now finished.

"How much longer 'till iCarly goes live?" Sam asked, she walked back to the fridge and opened the door.

"Sam…" Freddie said in a warning voice.

"What? I'll leave a note!" Sam exclaimed, pulling out a platter of cubed cheese. Freddie flinched as he eyed the cheese. She gave him a strange then realization came over her. "Oh right! Turophobia. So this means you don't want any, right?" Sam took the plastic wrapping off of the top and popped a cube in her mouth.

"Be careful, Sam!" Freddie warned. "It could be…um… moldy…"

Sam laughed loudly, spraying her chewed cheese cube in Freddie face. Freddie screamed and quickly began to wipe the cheese off of his face.

"Sam!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, that was too good." Sam replied, wiping her mouth.

"Gee, I'm glad I amused you." Freddie said monotonously. Sam smiled widely.

"You never answered my question." She told him.

"What question?"

"How much longer 'till iCarly!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh!" Freddie said, then checked his wristwatch, which currently had a timer going. "Ten minutes!"

"Let's get up to the studio." Sam said quickly, then began to race up the stairs. Freddie followed her not long after.

In the studio, Freddie set up the tri-pod. He would be co-hosting with Sam. Gibby would be coming in later to capture the hallway race.

Sam stood in the cameras view while Freddie put the camera in the best position. She was wearing jean shorts and a red and black tank top. A long necklace with a chunky green doo-dad sat around her neck. Freddie couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of her. 'What are you doing, Freddie? The Freddie Future Plan does not involve liking Sam! Woah! Me, liking Sam? Where did that come from?' Freddie thought frantically. Sam began to look up and Freddie whipped his head back down to the camera.

"That good." Freddie announced, then checked his watch. "And with a minute to go!"

"Great! Lets make a kick-butt webshow!" Sam said happily.

"Alright! In 5...4...3...2..." Freddie pressed the record button and the show went live. He quickly got to his position next to Sam.

"I'm Sam!"

"And I'm Freddie!"

"And welcome to the first episode of…" Sam pressed a button that allowed text to be seen on the monitors on their viewers computers.

"i'M Not Carly!" They both shouted into the camera.

"And today on this fine little show, we have tons of cool stuff planned." Freddie told their viewers.

"Which makes up for this pile of lame standing here next to me." Sam said, motioning to Freddie. Freddie scowled.

"First things first, we'll have a new session of the Blab Cam." Freddie said.

"Go pick our lucky audience member, Freddo!" Sam instructed.

Freddie walked to his laptop and clicked on the link to the viewers. "Okay, here we go." The person popped up on the screen and Sam let out a scream.

"Wow, I'm happy to see you too, Sam!" The person said.

"Carly! If I could hug you I would. I didn't know you were going to be our Blab Cammer!" Sam said happily.

"Well, you should thank Freddie! It was all his idea." Carly said. She waved at them. "Hey everyone."

"The dork did this? But it's so nice!" Sam turned to Freddie with a wide smile on her face.

"What can I say, I'm just a nice person." Freddie responded. "Anyway, how's California, Carly?"

"It's awesome! Really warm and tomorrow we're taking our second trip to Disneyland. Spencer loved the Teacup ride, so we'll be going on that again."

"I always liked going to Toon Town the best." Sam said.

The conversation went on for a few more minutes before Spencer came in to tell Carly that they had to leave to more their dinner reservations. During the segment Gibby had shown up and was watching from behind the camera.

"Okay, it was nice to see Ol'Carls wasn't it? But we have to carry on with the show!" Sam said.

"For our next segment, we're happy to introduce to you, again, Emmett!" Freddie continued. Sam pressed the applause button on her remote. Freddie's shy neighbor walked out with a smile on his face.

"What's Emmett going to eat today, Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Well, Freddie, it just so happens that Emmett is going to eat Canadian bacon, mustard, lettuce and salmon!" She proclaimed, pulling a sheet off of a table that contained every said food item and a blender.

"Are you ready Emmett?" Freddie asked. Emmett shrugged his shoulders. Sam began to blend the food together in a disgusting looking concoction. She poured it into a cup and handed it to Emmett.

"Okay…" Sam began.

"Eat, Emmett, Eat!" Freddie and Sam exclaimed together. Emmett drank two large gulps, then smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright Emmett!" Sam said happily, pressing the applause button on her remote. "You get the prize of being the most disgusting person I know!" Emmett smiled. "Now get out of here."

Emmett left while taking another swing of his 'smoothie'. Sam and Freddie watched him leave then turned to the camera.

"Okay, for our last segment, me and Sam are going race though an obstacle course through the hallway!"

"Off we go!" Sam called out.

"Gibby, you ready with the camera?" Freddie asked.

"Yup!" Gibby said. Freddie pressed a button and the view switched from the tri-pod to the camera Gibby was holding. They quickly made their way out of the apartment and into the hallway between the Shay and Benson homes. Down the hallway was a line of obstacles.

"Gibby, show the course." Sam instructed. Gibby did what he was told. First there were two tricycles and a row of poles, then a pile of stuffed animals, then finally a series of blow up pool toys, including pool rings, noodles, and animals. Freddie and Sam positioned themselves at the starting line.

"Okay, what you do is ride your tricycle through the poles, then find the purple cotton ball hidden in the stuffed animals, then run army style though the pool inflatable rings, and tag the giant inflatable whale to finish." Gibby instructed.

"Got it."

"Alrighty then."

Gibby smiled as his friends signaled they were ready. "Ready, set…. GO!"

Sam and Freddie quickly got on their tricycles then peddled though the poles. Sam purposely bumped into Freddie a few times, each time Freddie would cry out in protest. Freddie finished the first portion first, but Sam was only seconds behind. They both tore through the stuffed animals. They both saw the same purple cotton ball at once and began to fight over it. Freddie spotted the other one quickly, however, and grabbed it before Sam could notice. Sam picked up the first cotton ball and raced after him

The two were halfway through the inflatable round when it happened. Freddie was stepping out to the next inflatable ring when he stepped _on_ it and began to fall. He desperately reached out for something, but only found Sam's arm. He kept falling and brought her down with him. All the rings flew up around them as they landed on the ground, Sam on top of him. Her eye's were wide as she looked into his.

Freddie wondered what was happening. A strange sensation that he disliked, but liked at the same time was occurring in his stomach. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from hers, and he was aware of every place where their bodies touched. He had a strange urge to kiss her. He could see a blush creeping into her cheeks, and could feel the same thing happening to him.

Finally he could no longer resist the urge. He reached up and wrapped his armed around her waist, touching his lips with hers. She quickly responded, which he didn't understand, but he also didn't seem to care. She ruffled his hair with her hands. They broke apart to take a breath, only to continue only a few seconds later.

Gibby's eyes went wide as he turned the camera on him and away from Sam and Freddie. "Um… Thanks for, erm, watching?" He turned off the camera.

* * *

:)

Horray!! A kiss finally, eh? I hope this is long enough. Sorry about the lack of dialogue in the last few paragraphs. I thought it would be better as all description.

A special thanks to ColorsOfTheSky101 for helping me with a few decisions in this chapter!

Hope you all like this chapter. I know I liked writing it.

-The Freak-a-Zoid


	6. Simple' Kisses and Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

iNeed You  
Chapter 6; 'Simple' Kisses and Eavesdropping

'I totally knew you guys had a thing for each other! Rock on iCarly! -hotdog21'

'This was the best iCarly ever, even if Carly is in California! Sam and Freddie make a really cute couple! -iCarlyluver5

These were two of thousands of comments, all saying basically the same thing. Sam and Freddie were reading them, blushing as they read each one.

"These people are nutty." Sam said finally.

"I know! Just a simple kiss and people think we are together!" Freddie yelled. He got up from his stool next to the computer and began to pace. Sam looked at her hands, then back up at Freddie.

"Are we, though?" she asked quietly. Freddie stopped pacing.

"What? Of course we aren't!" He said harshly. Sam's eyes narrowed and she hopped off of her chair.

"Right. Sorry for my moment of _temporary insanity_." She said in monotone. Freddie gave her a strange look.

"I think you're missing the big picture here. What are we going to tell the viewers? They like seeing us together, for some unknown reason." Freddie was talking rapidly, not noticing that Sam tuned him out a few seconds after he started to talk, and was now checking her e-mail. "We shouldn't even be in this situation! It's appalling!"

"Uh, Freddie?" Sam called over his rant.

"Appalling means bad, Sam!" He yelled.

"Thanks, but that's not what I'm trying to tell you! I just got an e-mail from Carly"

Right, Carly. He'd forgotten about her.

"What does it say?" Freddie asked in a indifferent tone. Sam screwed her mouth to the side and turned back to the computer screen.

"You'd better just read it for yourself." She said after a moment. Freddie walked up to the monitor and began to read her e-mail.

_Hey guys!_

_Me and Spencer just got back from the restaurant and I watched the rest of this weeks episode… wow. I think I'm still in shock! What's going on over there, did you twp finally get together, or are you going to go on being block-headed and ignorant?_

_PLEASE let me know what's up._

_-Carly_

"Great. Now Carly thinks we are going to be together. Is a single kiss really that significant?" Freddie said, upset.

"It was really more like five kisses." Sam interjected.

"Not helping!"

"Well, should we just tell them that it was a spur of the moment thing or…" Sam said.

"I don't know… I'll have to think about it." Freddie said quickly. He had to get out of there. He was getting that feeling again. Without saying goodbye, he rushed out of the Shay's living room and into his own apartment. Sam watched him go curiously.

"Dork." She mumbled, walking over to Carly's fridge for more food.

As Freddie walked into his home, he was immediately bombarded by his mom. She was asking questions about the webcast, about Sam, about _Carly_. He told her he needed to think about some things and marched into his room.

Why was everyone making such a big fuss about this whole ordeal? That's what Freddie wanted to know. Viewers, Carly, his mom-which isn't too surprising, being she fusses over everything- and even Sam. She should have punched him, not kiss him back. He sighed and flopped on his bed with his laptop. The iCarly website popped up as his homepage. He sighed again when he saw the first video. The previous day's webcast.

He decided to watch it once, just to see what really happened and why everyone was so engrossed in it.

But that one time turned into two, and then two into ten. He got the same feeling watching the kiss as he did taking part. Freddie liked that feeling, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself just yet.

'What are we going to tell the viewers? What are we going to tell Carly?' Freddie thought frantically, closing the lid of his laptop. 'Why am I so confused about this? I shouldn't be second guessing my want to tell everyone that nothing is going on between me and Sam. And it sounds so insane, because there _is_ nothing going on!'

'But I saw that look in her eyes when she asked me if we were going out. I don't understand why she looked hopeful. I don't know what's going anymore! Maybe Sam is just delirious! She hasn't been sleeping well lately and she's under a lot of stress…' Freddie shook his head. He was thinking in circles, now to the point that he wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish, just that he was trying to do something. He feebly scratched his head. His eyes widened at a thought that entered his mind.

'Do I like Sam?'

He heard a knock at the apartment door and was lurched from his thoughts. 'Maybe it's Sam!' He thought happily, despite himself. He walked out of his room to answer the door, but his mom was faster.

"Hello Samantha! I'll get Fredward for you." She said sweetly. Freddie felt his heart skip a beat. He immediately panicked and wondered if he was going into cardiac arrest.

"It's Sam, and I'm kinda not here to see Freddie." He heard Sam say. He raised a puzzled eyebrow, and he could tell his mother was confused too. He slid down against the wall of the hallway that led to the kitchen and the living room. He was behind a potted plant, so he couldn't be seen from either room.

"Well, whatever do you need, sweetie?" His mom asked. Sam sighed.

"I really just need to talk to someone, and since Carly isn't home…" She said softly, like she was slightly unsure she made the right decision.

'What does she need to talk about?' Freddie thought.

"Of course, honey. Come sit down. Would you like something to eat? I made some cucumber puffs, but Freddie said he wasn't hungry."

"Er, no thanks Mrs. Benson." Sam said.

'Good call' Freddie smiled to himself. He had told Sam before how horrible they were. Why she keeps making them is beyond him.

"Alright… So, Samantha, what's on your mind?"

"I don't know… With my parents divorce and everything, I'm just really confused. My mom freaked out on me when I went home yesterday. She was yelling at me to not sneak out… I tried telling her I had to get away because I was upset, but she grounded me." Sam sounded solemn.

"But didn't you sleep in Carly's apartment last night?" Ms. Benson asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. She never told me what I was grounded _from._" Sam said. Freddie smiled to himself. He knew his mom would be frowning right now.

"What are you confused about, Samantha?" Mrs. Benson asked, trying to get away from the topic of disobedience.

"I don't know!" Sam said angrily, but Freddie could tell the anger wasn't focused at his mom, but at herself. "I'm having these… feelings… and I don't know what they are!"

"Does this have to do with the iCarly webcast?" Mrs. Benson asked knowingly.

"Maybe." Sam said quietly. Freddie's mouth dropped open.

'Sam might _like _me?' He thought frantically.

"It might just be indigestion, though!" She said quickly.

"It's okay if you're having feelings of affection towards Fredward, Samantha. It's a perfectly normal thing to go through at your age." His mother said, He could tell she was smiling while she said this, thinking about him finally having a girlfriend. He felt himself gag.

"No way! I don't like the _dork_!" Sam said. Mrs. Benson must have given her a stern look, because she quickly added "No offense to you, Mrs. Benson." Freddie frowned. She was capable of making him feel bad even when he wasn't in the room!

"Just keep your mind open, Samantha."

"Please, just call me Sam." Sam insisted. Freddie knew how much she hated to be called by her full name.

Freddie heard Sam get up from the couch. He could tell she as upset by the way she did it considerably quickly. "Thanks for the help, Mrs. Benson, but I think now I'm even more confused." She walked to the door, but stopped and turned around before she left. "And, can we not tell Fredward about this?"

"Certainly." Mrs. Benson said caringly.

Freddie sat awestruck. He heard his mom walking towards him and he quickly escaped into his room, flopping onto his bed and opening a book. His mom opened the door not five seconds later.

"Who was at the door?" He asked nonchalantly.

"No one important." She said carefully. He hid his smirk in the book. "I just wanted to let you know that dinner should be ready in about ten minutes, sweetie."

"Okay, Mom." Freddie said, skimming his eyes over the words in the book but not really processing them. His mom shut the door and he put down the book. He was more confused, too.

'Me and Sam? No way…right?'

* * *

Yaay! An update! :)

This chapter is really important because you kinda get to see into Sam's feelings more, since previously you only got to know Freddie's. And now he's starting to come to a realization himself. The whole story I've kinda put in hints of Sam liking Freddie. Because she does, and doesn't at the same time. She's playing tennis with her feelings. xD

-Freak-a-Zoid


	7. Hideouts and First Dates

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

iNeed You  
Chapter7; Hideouts and First Dates

Freddie's cell phone rang and he was jerked from his thoughts. He looked at the screen and found had a new text message. And it was from Sam. "Come over to Carly's" He read out loud. He shrugged and walked out of his bedroom.

"Freddie, honey, where are you going?" His mother asked. Freddie stopped in front of the door, pondering whether or not to put his shoes back on. He was only going across the hallway, so he decided against it.

"Sam wants me to go over to Carly's apartment," Freddie said. Mrs. Benson smiled.

"Alright. Have fun, dear!" She said. As he was walking out the door, she added, "And just remember that I can peak in at any time."

'That's weird,' Freddie thought, 'She told me the same thing whenever I went to see Carly. But this is _Sam_. What does she think I'm going to do?' He tried to open the door, but found that it was locked.

"Sam!" He called, "Open the door!" He heard her clump over and unlock the lock to the door. She opened it, but only as far as the chain would allow her.

"My mom out there?" She asked. Freddie looked down either side of the hallway, then shook his head 'no'. Sam quickly shut the door in his face and reopened it. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"What going on?" Freddie asked, "Why are we hiding from your mom?"

"Because she just called me and gave me an earful," Sam sighed. "And she said that she was going to come and get me because she knew I was at Carly's apartment."

"Ah," Freddie said, shaking his head. "You're insane." Sam smiled.

"Thank you."

"So, why did you want me over here?" Freddie asked, reminding her.

"Oh, yea! I have an idea for the whole viewer thing, but it's kinda nutty," Sam cautioned.

"Well, what is it?"

"Since the viewers like us together so much, we should pretend date! But only for the iCarly web casts," Sam said with a huge smile on her face. "Smart, huh?"

"Not really!" Freddie said. Her smile fell.

"How come?"

"iCarly is huge in Seattle! When we go out in public, if a viewer sees us all non-coupley, then the cover is blown!" Freddie said.

"Well, when you say it that way…"

"And what about Carly?" Freddie demanded. Sam sighed.

"I already told her nothing is going on, if that's what you're asking. And I'd e-mail her again to tell her the plan."

Freddie thought about this. "I guess that could work. I mean, we don't want to lose viewers because we aren't together… Okay. Let's do it, " A tingle raced up and down Freddie back.

'It's probably just a cold breeze,' Freddie reasoned with himself.

'You're indoors, Freddie,' A voice in his head said.

'Air conditioning?'

'Try again,' Freddie was angry. What was this voice trying to say? It couldn't possibly be because he _wanted_ to go out with Sam.

"Okay! See, you just didn't want to admit that it was a good plan," Sam said with a smirk. "I'll e-mail Carly now and we'll plan for the next iCarly."

"Sounds good," Freddie said.

Freddie sat nervously on his couch, twiddling his thumbs. He was ready for his 'date' with Sam for iCarly, wearing a blue striped shirt and khaki pants. Even though he knew the date was planned out to the last sentence, he still wondered if it would turn out right. A knock sounded at the door, and he knew it had to be Sam.. If it was possible, he was now even more nervous.

He got up and walked to his apartment door. He took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hey Freddie! Ready for the show today?" asked Gibby, their techie for this episode as well.

"Hi Gibby." Freddie said with a bit of sadness. He half-wished it was Sam.

As if on cue, the door across the hall slung open. Freddie looked up to see her. His dropped.

There was Sam, actually looking _beautiful_! Freddie had always thought she was pretty, but this was different. She was wearing a white sundress that stopped just above her knee, with a navy strappy sandal that had a small heel. Her hair was in it's normal style, but tied with a navy ribbon. Her makeup accentuated her features perfectly. You could tell she had makeup on, but it wasn't too much.

Freddie managed to let out a, "Wow."

Sam's glossed mouth pulled into her signature smirk. "Freddie, stop gawking and let's start this webshow, already!"

Freddie closed his mouth and blinked. He almost thought this was a different Sam, but then she spoke. Freddie thought he saw something new in her eyes, though.

"Gibby!" Sam snapped. "Get the camera ready." Gibby looked frightened as he picked up his camera. He counted down from five on his fingers, then signaled the start of the show.

"Hey, I'm Sam!"

"And I'm Freddie. We are here again for another episode of-"

"iAm Not Carly!" The two smiled into the camera.

"And we have our friend Gibby doing the camera work again," Freddie said.

"He's just your friend, not mine," Sam said harshly, giving Gibby the look she normally reserved for Freddie.

"Fine by me." Gibby said from behind the camera. Freddie smiled.

"Anyway, after last week-" Freddie continued. Sam wiggled her eyebrows. "-and we got all of your comments, we decided to show our first date on iCarly!"

"Yeah, we had no clue you people liked seeing us together so much!" Sam said. "Anyway, me and the Fredster are going to do a lot of first-date stuff for you guys, but first we have t get by the awful doorman, Lewbert." Freddie took Sam's hand, and a tingle rushed through his body.

"Alright, let's go!" Freddie said, the three of them quickly walked downstairs.

They emerged into the lobby to see Lewbert with his feet up and snoring loudly.

"Oh, this is too perfect," Sam said evilly, taking a sharpie marker out of her small handbag and walking quietly over to the sleeping doorman. She smiled and uncapped the marker.

"Aww, Sam! Don't do that!" Freddie whispered to her. Sam chuckled.

"Why not? He's asleep and if he wakes up, I'll run. It's exciting either way." She said, making it sound perfectly logical.

"Just be careful!" Freddie said. Sam rolled her eyes and began to write on Lewbert's face. She gave his mole a face, and a speech bubble that said 'Rawr', a caveman-like uni-brow, and long, curly eyelashes on the sides of his eyes. Freddie's eyes were twinkling in delight.

"Alright, let's go," Sam said, putting the cap back on and walking over to the two boys. Freddie took her hand again and laced their fingers together. Sam gave him a smile he rarely saw and they walked out of the building with Gibby at their heels.

"So, were to first, Fred-dork?" Sam asked. Freddie frowned.

"Could you please stop calling me that now that we're going out?" Freddie pleaded. Sam smirked.

"Don't think so. You want me to change the personality you fell for?" She batted her eyelashes and laughed. Freddie smiled and gave her a peck on the check. Sam's eyes went wide for a second, but quickly recovered. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"That wasn't in the script!"

"It's called improvising." Freddie whispered back. Sam straightened and addressed the camera.

"Okay, iCarly fans! We have reached our first destination," Sam declared. She dragged Freddie into the shop they stopped in front of. The lights were on in the café, but the chairs were all turned on top of the tables. The walls were peach, but you could hardly tell from all of the pictures of people, places and souvenirs from France decorating the walls.

"Sam!" the owner of the small café called.

"Hey Frank! Told ya I'd come tonight," Sam said, looking pleased with herself.

"I knew I could count on my best customer!" Frank said happily. Frank wore a chefs hat and jacket, along with black pants. He was a slightly chubby man. "Is this the boy that you told me about? Don't tell me…" Frank snapped his fingers as he remembered, "Fredward!"

"Yeah, call me Freddie please," Freddie said, sticking out a hand for him to shake.

"Okay Freddie! I've got your table ready, just follow me." They all followed Frank to their table.

Sam turned to look in the camera, still walking forward and holding Freddie's hand. "Frank is the master of French cuisine! He is the best chef in town, by my standards. Come and check it out!"

They stepped out onto the café's back patio. Brick walls lined all for sides, but you could see the night sky through the top of the terris. Ivy and climbing flower plants tangled between the openings in the terris. Strands of white lights looked like stars in the plants. In the middle of it all was a small table set for two.

"Wow, Frank! You really outdid yourself." Freddie said. Frank just smiled.

"Sit, and I'll bring out your meals shortly!"

So they sat and chatted with each other, and the people watching at home.

"Thanks for watching!" Sam said, waving to the camera at the end of the show. It had been a hit. After their dinner they walked the streets of Seattle and talked to random people, one being very friendly hobo. Gibby stopped the recording and smiled.

"I think that ended better than last week," He said cheerfully. He said goodbye and walked home.

"I had a really fun time," Freddie said. He didn't know why he felt obligated to say something like that before walking into his room.

"Yea, me too, Dork," Sam said, smiling. Freddie was about to turn to leave when Sam leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "G'night Freddie."

"Night?" Freddie squeaked. He watched Sam slip into Carly's apartment and lock the door. He shook his head and walked into his apartment.

--

Yea!! xD I posted and I'm on vacation! It wasn't easy getting internet access, trust me. I felt bad because I didn't want you all to wait for too long.

I gotta go! Enjoy and Review!

-Freak-a-Zoid


	8. Kissing and Happy Endings

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

iNeed You  
Chapter 8; Kissing and Happy Endings

Freddie found himself in his room again, thinking of Sam.

Why would she kiss him like that? No one was around to see it! There was no good reason, unless she really liked him.

Unless she really wanted to date him.

Freddie shook his head. No way was that true. Sam couldn't like him. She basically hated him!

But that kiss kept replaying in his mind, almost like a broken record. And what scared Freddie was that he didn't hate that it happened.

He actually enjoyed it, and he wanted to do it again.

"What about Carly?" He thought, "I love _her_, not Sam, right? Sure, she shows no interest in me… Who am I kidding? I don't think she'll ever love me. Not the way I want her to."

"I'm so confused!" He told himself, putting his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed, feet barely touching the floor. He remembered Sam sitting on the edge of his bed a few days ago, when she was feeling a bit lonely--not that she admitted to it. Freddie just assumed that she was. He remembered that her feet couldn't touch the ground. He smiled knowing he was taller than her. It was one of those things that he looked for in his ideal girl. She was shorter than him.

It dawned on him that Carly was taller than him. He never realized it before.

He began to list what he liked in a girl without thinking about it too hardly.

He liked blue eyes, curly hair, a sense of independence, a strong opinion…

And blondes.

Why did his ideal girl describe Sam? Freddie panicked. What was he to do? Did he like her now? Was he sure?

Would she turn him down?

He didn't know what the answers were, but his thought process was blocked by a reel of the three times he and Sam kissed, counting when he improvised and kissed her cheek. It was really more of a spur of the moment thing.

And the bad--or maybe good--thing was that he liked that it was spur of the moment. He wanted to be allowed to kiss her whenever he wanted, and not just on the cheek. He was thinking more along the lines of her lips...

He was beginning to crave the feeling he got when he was close to her, like the time she had fallen onto him. He missed her taste, after only getting a few good samples. Freddie couldn't explain how she tasted, except that she tasted like Sam. It was a flavor that you couldn't describe, and you only can understand if you try it.

Freddie didn't want anyone else to understand. At this revelation, Freddie now understood his feelings for Sam.

And he wanted her to know, too.

He walked out of his room and to the door. His mother was at the grocery store, so he didn't have to worry about her. He took the key to the lock out of his slot and twisted the door knob. He walked the two steps out of his apartment and to the door across the hall, making sure to close his own behind him.

Freddie drew in a deep breath, then knocked lightly on the door. He heard the television become mute and a quite shuffling coming to the door.

The floor was so quite that he heard Lewbert and a woman arguing downstairs. He thought he heard something about a cat, a mop, and the elevator.

A bright blue eye flickered to the peephole. Freddie looked into Sam's eye, and he could see the smile twinkle in it. The eye left the peep hole as quick as it came to it, and the door unlocked and opened.

"Hey Dorkward. What's shakin'?" Sam asked.

"Not much," Freddie responded. The quiet consumed them. Sam seemed to be waiting for something, peering at Freddie with the same look she always did. But he could see something more to it as he looked into her eyes. He smiled and walked forward two more steps, so he was centimeters away from her face. She didn't back away, but her breathing slipped for a moment. Sam kept gazing into his chocolate eyes.

"This is it," Freddie thought, "Just do it, don't think about the tension in the air… Wow, I never noticed those flecks of green in her eyes."

No words were said, and Freddie leaned in at the same time that Sam reached up. They met in the middle, in a passionate kiss that told their story of love and hate, a fight for control and understanding, closer and comfort, confusion and enlightenment.

They broke apart for a second, quickly rushing into the apartment together. Freddie closed the door while Sam locked it. He grabbed her again and pushed her against the door, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Sam cupped his cheek. They stopped the kiss for a moment. Sam took his hand, leading him to the couch. They continued, soft and innocent kiss after kiss. Sam put a hand on his chest.

"Okay, dork. I know I probably should need to ask this," She said with a smile, "But you like _me_, and not Carly now?"

"I thought you at least had half a brain," Freddie joked. Sam narrowed her eyes, not sensing Freddie was only teasing.

"At least I can grow leg hair."

"Hey! You know mine started to grow the beginning of this year!"

"Wow, only you would be proud of that. Does your mommy know that you have leg hair?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! She took a picture of it during one of the tic baths while my leg was exposed," Freddie told her matter-of-factly.

Sam shook her head, "I can't believe I like a dork like you."

"You better believe it," Freddie said in his best seductive voice, causing Sam to laugh. Freddie silenced her with a passionate kiss. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of this.

A knock sounded at the door, and Sam broke away from Freddie, listening quietly. Freddie looked at her curiously.

"What's going-" He began to whisper before being rudely shushed. There were a few more knocks, then an angry sigh.

"Sammy, I know you're in there! Come out!" Sam smirked and looked to Freddie, he knew that it was her Mom. She was the only one that called her Sammy.

"I'm not home," She said coyly under her breath, then leaned over to the lamp next to the couch. "Rampu," She whispered to the lamp and it fluttered off.

Freddie smiled and leaned closer to her, amazed to find he could still see her blue eyes in the dark. Sam closed the gap between them and they resumed what they had been doing before being interrupted.

And this time it was no accident.

* * *

yaaay! it's done! :)

I'm not toooo insanely happy about the outcome, but it's probably because it's my first iCarly fic. Let me know what you think, 'Cause I think this chapter seems short, even though it's of regular length. I am happy with _how_ it ended, though.

Hope you like it! I'm already working on the plot for my nex chapter fic, a sequal to iRant. :) And I have a oneshot/drabble idea that i want to finish up.

Please review! I'm super excited for a story of mine to reach 100 reviews! Thanks for reading, and look for my new stuff, coming asap!

-Freak-a-dee


End file.
